


Lyra Black

by rosegeorge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Godmother is coming to avenge, Harry and Snapes relationship is father/son, Harry's Godmother, M/M, OC is Sirius Black little sister, Romantic relationship is between Snape and OC, Set in Order of Phoenix, Sirius Black and Snap are frenmies only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegeorge/pseuds/rosegeorge
Summary: Lyra BlackHarry's godmother finally returns after being trapped for fourteen years. Ready to rescue her best friends son and fall in love with her arch enemy again.





	Lyra Black

Lyra Black was floating upside down when she woke for the first time in fourteen years. Her first thought 

was of the horrendous sensation of blood rushing to her head and the numb feeling all over her body 

before she promptly passed out again. When she next woke she was at least rightside up which came as 

a great relief. However now Lyra could see the precarious situation she was in. All around her was black 

bricks stacked as high and low as the eye could see, she seemed to be floating in the middle of a very 

tall well with only the light from the very top to illuminate her environment. To make matters worse as 

far as Lyra could tell she had lost all movement in her body, perhaps a body binding curse she thought 

but deep down she knew her paralysis was much more foreboding as when she looked at her legs in the 

meager light she saw they looked withered in a way that could only be achieved after a lot of time 

passed. 

 

She sunk further into despair as the hours passed, Lyra wondered how she had got into this god 

forsaken well, for her last memory was one of dred as she watched her big brother being sentenced to 

life in Azkaban. His frenzied eyes had looked at her with fear and he almost began to beg as he 

screamed at the Wizengamot that he was innocent. As his cell sunk into the ground he called out her 

name his voice sounding full with inhuman rage.

 

‘Lyra, find Harry and keep him safe’ begged Sirius Black in his last moments of freedom. 

‘Find him and love him like Lily and James would of, promise me’ his voice broke with his last words as 

he was being rapidly lowered.

 

‘I promise’ Lyra yelled back in a horse voice. 

 

It was there her memory faded to black, Lyra tried hard to think what her next move was and who was 

with her at the trial but everyone’s faces expect Sirius’s were a muddled blur and no help to her current 

predicament. Just as she was fading back to unconsciousness she heard a thump above her clear and 

loud. 

 

Frantically Lyra shot up as best she could, there was someone here she thought. Whether they were 

friend or foe remained to be seen but Lyra has to take a chance or else she might die in a black pit for all 

she knew. 

 

She started to yell, but all that came out was a scratched rasp barely above a whisper it was as if she 

hadn’t spoken a word in years and her voice box didn’t work anymore. With effort she managed to raise 

a snarl up the well but it looked as if no one heard. Lyra continued for what seemed like hours with no 

success when she finally was ready to give up, she thought of him the one who had taught her this spell 

and wondered if it was possible without a wand. 

 

She reached down into the depths of her magic and tried to imagine his words “reach down and imagine 

you are pulling water out of yourself, through your arms and out your fingers” it hurt a great deal to do it 

but after attempt after attempt she remembered his strong hands holding her body in the right position 

and the flutter her heart had given that felt incomprehensible at the time. She had to do this, she had to 

get back to the world, she had to find Harry and look after him, she had to get back to Severus Snape.

 

Finally a bright white orb rose out of her hands that still dwindled at her sides as the orb rose she 

whispered into it. 

 

‘I am Lyra Black, Member of the Order of the Phoenix, please help me’.

 

Lyra waited and waited and after what felt like an age she began to hear frantic thumping and shouting, 

when finally she felt the light change and her body began to rose she steadied herself for a foe to be 

collecting her. Her body calmy rose as many voices shouted above her, their words indistinguishable as 

they were so far away. 

 

Lyra Black emerged from her prison and was quite shocked to see a much older Arthur Weasley standing 

with his wand drawn and a look of awe on his face.


End file.
